


Seize Myself Out Of This Mess

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction, Modern AU, Teacher AU, Yennaia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: Yennefer is starting a new gig as the Chem teacher at Aretuza High. But after being late on her first day, she thinks the English teacher might hate her....Modern AU with chemistry teacher!Yen and english teacher!Tissaia.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 30
Kudos: 65





	Seize Myself Out Of This Mess

**Author's Note:**

> For the flash fic challenge!

When Yennefer walks into the staff meeting room on her first day, she winces when the whole room turns to look at her. She’s a few minutes late (her car wouldn’t start and Jaskier didn’t answer his phone), but she didn’t realize that apparently everyone at this school has a stick up their ass about timeliness. 

There’s a woman at the front of the room who looks like she’s foregone the stick and jumped straight to a full-blown battering ram. Bright blue eyes glare at her, and Yennefer rolls her eyes as she takes a seat at the back of the room.

The rest of the meeting goes smoothly enough—this isn’t her first year teaching, just her first at this school, so most of it is somewhat familiar—and Yennefer is relieved that the other teachers seem friendly enough. Yennefer nudges one of the other new teachers to ask about the blue-eyed teacher with the killer scowl.

“Oh, that’s Tissaia,” Triss says around a bite of cookie. “She teaches English, I think.”

And that’s great—it’s Yennefer’s least favorite subject, and she teaches chemistry so there’s literally no reason they’ll have to interact. It’ll be totally, 100% fine.

###

It’s fine until exactly three weeks into the fall quarter. On a lovely Tuesday morning, Yennefer undertakes a rather ambitious experiment with her students and it doesn’t go entirely according to plan.

Which is to say that there’s a small explosion in the lab, and Yennefer burns her hand, and there’s a fair bit of pandemonium happening around her as a quick-thinking student grabs the fire extinguisher.

Before Yennefer can do anything else, the door to her classroom flies open and none other than Tissaia de Vries is standing there. Her eyes land on Yennefer immediately, and in a few short strides (because she’s tiny, truly) she’s in front of the younger woman and gently taking her injured hand between her own to examine it.

Yennefer’s breath catches at the careful investigation, and she hisses when Tissaia prods at the burned patch.

“You’ll live,” Tissaia says quietly, before glancing up and fixing Yennefer with a stern look. “But you’d best go get this cleaned to be safe.”

Yennefer opens her mouth to argue, but Tissaia arches a brow and she shuts her mouth again without saying anything.

“Go on.” Tissaia waves a hand towards the door. “I’ve got a free period right now, I’ll handle your class while you get that seen to.”

So Yennefer goes and fixes her hand up at the nurse’s office, and by the time she makes it back to her classroom, it’s the next period already (which she thankfully has off). She opens the door to the room dreading the mess she’ll be faced with, and her jaw drops when she’s greeted with a pristinely organized and clean classroom.

There’s no sign of Tissaia, but Yennefer can’t help the laugh that bubbles from her chest when she sees the note on her desk that says:

_Be more careful next time._

_-T_

###

She needs to find a way to thank Tissaia. It’s been three days since the lab explosion and there hasn’t been a quiet moment to talk to the smaller woman.

Finally, Yen gives up and decides to just buy Tissaia some tea. She’s seen the other woman with a mug almost every day since school started, and it seems like a safe enough way to thank her. She goes to a small tea shop and hems and haws over the selection before deciding to just go with one of her favorites that has lilac and gooseberries in it.

She drops the canister of tea off on Tissaia’s desk during a passing period with a small note attached that just says:

_You’re a lifesaver._

_-Yen_

She books it out of the room before Tissaia comes back and spends the next class half-distracted wondering if the other teacher liked the gift. But when she walks past Tissaia’s classroom later that day, there’s a familiar scent in the air and Tissaia lifts her mug in salute with a small smile.

###

When Yennefer sees Tissaia sitting in the staff break room after hours one day, she doesn’t think twice before going over and sitting down next to her. Tissaia glances over and sighs, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose with a small frown.

“What’s wrong?” Yennefer asks, and she normally doesn’t care about other people’s problems but she’s suddenly and inexplicably invested in whatever has Tissaia looking so bothered.

When Tissaia explains the situation with one of her students, Yennefer is struck by how much the smaller woman _cares_. Like genuinely, absolutely wants her students to succeed as people. It’s terribly endearing, and she spends the better part of an hour strategizing with Tissaia about how to support the student (who just so happens to also be in Yennefer’s third-period chem class).

As they’re gathering their things and starting to leave, Tissaia pauses at the door and turns to face Yennefer.

“Thank you.”

Yennefer blushes a little and shrugs. “Don’t mention it.”

They go their separate ways, but later that night when she’s trying to fall asleep, Yennefer keeps returning to the soft look in Tissaia’s eyes and how much she wants to see more of it.

###

It takes Yennefer four weeks to realize that she’s fallen head-over-heels for Tissaia, and another two before she’s able to work up the nerve to do something about it.

They’re sitting and chatting in what she’s taken to thinking of as _their spot_ , and she blurts it out all at once.

“Go out with me.”

Tissaia looks at her open-mouthed for a second, but just when Yenenfer starts to get nervous that she’s misread the situation, she smiles.

“Dinner at six? I can pick you up.”

And it’s all so easy that Yennefer can’t do anything other than grin and nod. Tissaia’s smile turns mischievous as she narrows her eyes at the younger woman.

“Don’t be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there were not enough words to include this in the fic, but chemistry was the only thing that seemed like it fit yen? Because at least then she would get to blow things up and use bad/excellent chemistry pick up lines. Just imagine:
> 
> Yen: Are you made of copper and tellurium?
> 
> Tissaia: .....
> 
> Yen: 'Cause you're CuTe.
> 
> Tissaia: .........
> 
> Yen: How about we go back to my place and form a covalent bond?


End file.
